The present invention relates to shelf construction and more particularly to an integral shelf and bracket.
There exists in the prior art a variety of storage systems which provide a stationary horizontal surface for storage of objects. One common system uses horizontally extending short end support projections extending from the sidewalls of a storage container and between which a flat shelf is supported. Such shelf structure does not provide a front lip to prevent items from being forced off the edge of the shelf, nor does it provide a stable shelf particularly when long shelves are needed.
There exists a variety of shelf systems for use in the storage of items, for example, in a door of a refrigerator or the like. Representative of such constructions are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,453,387, 2,528,807, 2,717,819, 3,233,744, 3,822,925, and Great Britain Pat. No. 851,667.
One handy but frequently unused area for storage is the space behind a door where the door opens against a wall. To fully utilize such space, several vertically spaced shelves are desirable. If prior art shelf constructions were used in this convenient location, several support brackets for mounting separate shelves are needed. Although prefabricated cabinets are available for such application, they do not provide design freedom frequently necessary. Thus, there is a need for a shelf construction which can be sold in kit form for installation by a homeowner and one which provides sturdy, easily installed multiple shelves with design freedom for individual installations.